


One Kiss From You

by rustytiffany



Series: Oops I Did It Again [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustytiffany/pseuds/rustytiffany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eighth of twelve standalone fics inspired by Oops!...I Did It Again, the second album of Britney Spears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss From You

_I don't wanna hear my time will come_  
_When it feels like it's already here_  
_We should learn to walk before we run_  
_But why go anywhere when you're so near_  
_'Cause when I reach out to you_  
_So sad and confused_  
_And feeling like I could cry  
You dry my eyes  _

_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly_  
_I see the road laid out in front of me_  
_You give me strength, you give me hope_  
_And when you hold me in your arms_  
_You make me whole_  
_And I don't know just what I would do  
Without one kiss from you_

  


Quinn stared at the blank screen in front of her. She’d been sitting in the library for an hour, and still only had two words. She knew what she wanted to say, she just couldn’t find the right words to say it. She took a deep breath. 

 _Dear Rachel,_  

That was all she had. She wanted to write a beautiful, eloquent letter that explained all her feelings. A letter that could express all the things she couldn’t say out loud. She wanted to tell the brunette that she felt like she was flying whenever they kissed. That holding her hand made Quinn feel powerful. That when she looked into those chocolate eyes she felt like she never wanted to look at anything else ever again. Quinn wanted her girlfriend to know that she was completely and totally head-over-heels butt-crazy in love with her. 

Their parents didn’t understand. Most of their friends didn’t understand. No one told them they were wrong exactly; most people just looked at them almost condescendingly and like they were too young to know what they were talking about, that they couldn’t be so in love at their age. The few that believed in them still though that it was just a puppy love, one that wouldn’t stand the test of time. That their love would only last until one or both or them found something (or someone) better. Her friends knew Rachel and didn’t dislike her, but they thought Quinn should find someone that matched her better than the short brunette did. Quinn disagreed. Why should she go looking for something better when she already had the best? Sure, they may not be equals on the social hierarchy of high school, but that didn’t mean Rachel wasn’t good enough for her. Physically, they fit together perfectly. Quinn was a few inches taller than Rachel, just enough that Rachel’s head fit under Quinn’s chin in the most comfortable way possible. Where Quinn was all light hair, light eyes and pale skin, Rachel was dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. They were opposites, but they complimented each other beautifully, and no one could argue that they didn’t look wicked hot together. 

As she sat thinking about everything she wanted to say, she began typing. The words flowed out of her, coming together in ways she didn’t know she was capable of. She talked about their beginning, how Rachel stood by her and befriended her when everyone else abandoned her. How when she was hurt and confused and alone, Rachel didn’t laugh at her or use it to make Quinn’s life hell; rather, she simply wiped Quinn’s tears away and held her until she felt like a whole person again, not the broken shell of the girl she had been. She talked about how that friendship had blossomed into something more, something deeper, something neither of them expected but that they didn’t run from. They just went with it, and from the very first time they kissed they both knew they were in much deeper than anyone could have ever imagined. 

As the memories flooded through her, Quinn kept writing. She recounted their first official date, where everything had gone so wrong but in the end all that mattered was Rachel smiling at her and telling her that it was the best date she’d ever been on. She wrote about the first time they spent the night together, just cuddling and sleeping, and how Quinn thought that she couldn’t ever remember sleeping so soundly before in her life, and she wrote about the first time they slept together, both fumbling and nervous and unsure of exactly what to do, though they agreed afterward that they would just have to practice many, many more times until they got it right (even though they both secretly thought the first time was absolutely perfect). 

She recalled how anxious she’d been about rejoining the Cheerios, how scared she’d been that it would affect her relationship with Rachel, and how Rachel just kissed her and told her that they would be fine as long as Quinn remembered how they felt about each other before asking her to keep the uniform on for later, because she thought Quinn looked hot in it and Rachel planned on ravishing her in it. She mentioned homecoming, where she and Rachel proudly went as a couple and Quinn was voted Homecoming Queen despite her fall from grace a year earlier, and how Finn, who had won Homecoming King, graciously stepped aside to allow the two girls to dance during what was traditionally the King and Queen’s dance. (He even gave his crown to Rachel, even though it was too big for her head and kept falling off). 

Quinn filled page after page with memories of their relationship over the past two years. The high points, the low points, the laughter, the tears, the inside jokes, the sentimental places, the secret pet names. She poured her heart out, but felt comfortable doing so, as she knew that Rachel would keep it safe. 

She looked over the last paragraph one more time before printing it and heading off to find Rachel. She knew the other girl was nervous about her speech, and she wanted to help calm her down while at the same time tell her (again) how incredibly proud she was of her. After all, it’s not every day your girlfriend graduates valedictorian of your high school class. Quinn smiled, grabbed her cap and ran down the hall to the choir room, where she knew Rachel would likely be.

\---

_People don’t understand it. Hell half the time I don’t even understand it. There are so many reasons why we shouldn’t work as a couple, so many things stacked against us, willing us to fail. But none of it matters. All that matters is that when you kiss me, I feel like I can do anything. I believe we will get out of this town and never look back, that all our dreams will come true. You make me feel like I can do anything. I know we’re young, but I believe in you. I believe in us. You’re my girl, always and forever. I love you baby._

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from One Kiss From You, by Britney Spears


End file.
